


Forgive Me

by dino_friends_personal_space



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: And like if Benrey dies lol, Like if they're only friend or not, You can interpret a lot of things, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_friends_personal_space/pseuds/dino_friends_personal_space
Summary: I suck at writing titles =)Basically, Tommy forgives Benrey for all the shit he did.I got inspiration from some iconic quotes said in minecraft and undertale.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Kudos: 18





	Forgive Me

Benrey was here for an amount of time. He wasn't sure how long, he wasn't sure if time existed anymore and if everything he remembered was even real, but he was here. 

The void was empty, save for himself and the large jarring reflective mirrors that only seemed to only prove that he was the only one--the only one ever and the only one to be. 

There wasn't much to do but think. And thinking was a dangerous thing. 

He thought of black mesa, the place he was practically born to. The company, with its messed up ethics system, had decided that it would be cheaper to grow their own security guards. This is why all the guards looked the same. 

He wanted to be different. Benrey had decided to be different and befriended Tommy, which led to him getting the whole "bad guy" gig. 

Tommy. 

He now thought back to the man, his best friend. He remembered watching through the window of the Chuck E Cheese, glad even just to see Tommy. 

Benrey did manage to sneak in though, and give Tommy a birthday hug. Of course, he was in the minion costume, the other man’s favorite illuminations character.

The man was a beam of sunshine and so caring. There was a part of Benrey's brain that was reserved for Tommy, a safe space of happiness, where he recalled all the acts of friendship he had received--from fruit stickers to the occasional kiss on the helmet. 

But now this space wasn't so safe anymore. When he thought of Tommy, he thought of Gordon too.

Gordon. 

Dr. Coomer. 

Bubby. 

The science team. 

Tommy. 

Benrey was the bad guy, and he couldn't deny it. He had chosen to act out in such a way. 

He remembered seeing Gordon's face, twisted up in confusion and concern when Benrey started babbling about his reason for being a villain. 

He didn't have one. He just wanted Gordon to stay in the game forever. 

That wasn't villain-worthy right?

If stupid Gordon could just LISTEN! If he did, they would be FRIENDS! 

Benrey yelled out, grasping his head, which promptly shattered the jagged mirrors into smaller shapes. 

He started sobbing, tears floating out in weightless blobs. No ground, no gravity, just him. 

Benrey curled into a ball, crying out in his sweet voice.

He was a bad guy. A real meanie. And he would--could!--never change. 

Benrey's vision faded out, and he remained. 

The only thing that made him realize he was even alive, even real (well, as real as he could get) was the warm pressure upon his shoulder. 

That wasn't there before. 

The touch melted into a hug from behind and Benrey choked out some tears and black mesa sweet voice in surprise.

Tommy.

Benrey gasped and turned around, towards the man, still dawning the propeller hat, and stared. 

It was Tommy. Not some stupid figment of his imagination. 

"Tommy..."

Benrey pulled him into a hug, laying his head across Tommy's chest and listening to his heart. 

He heard the familiar thumping. He gently tugged the back of Tommy's lab coat, almost afraid he'd fall apart and Benrey would be alone again. 

Tommy was still there. 

Benrey cried. He was so happy. Tommy got a bit teary-eyed himself. 

"Benrey, I've missed you" 

"I've missed you too, Tommy" 

"Are, are you going to come back home?" 

Benrey froze. Did he mean black mesa? Regardless of the place, that wasn't the important part. If he went back, he would have to face Gordon. 

Gordon. 

He still saw Gordon's face, twisted up in anger, fear, confusion, pity...all negative emotions. 

Gordon hated him, surely. Benrey was the bad guy after all. 

"But, uh, feetman and the others hate me. They wouldn't want me back." Benrey mumbled, holding Tommy tighter. 

"Well, I want you back. I, I missed you Benrey" 

",, shit Tommy, I miss ya too." 

Benrey breathes shakily. 

"But, I hurt them. The science team. They had an epic win though. But, I'm the bad. The big meanie bad." 

Tommy pulled away from the hug, and Benrey thought this was the last he'd see of him. 

Benrey made eye contact, not daring to blink because if he did, he feared that Tommy would just disappear. 

"Despite everything, you're, uh, you’re still you" Tommy said, gently placing a hand on Benrey's shoulder. 

"You mean. It, uh. It's okay?" 

Tommy nodded. 

"You, you'll needa work on everything to fix it back before like with Mr. Freeman, but I think you can do it! We all make mistakes, choose choices, but in the end, we're all still, all still ourselves" 

Benrey grabbed Tommy's free hand and gripped it between his own, giving it a small squeeze. 

Benrey couldn't choke back the tears. Stupid tears, ruining everything. 

But, Tommy forgave him. For being a meanie head. 

Tommy pulled Benrey into a hug again, and Tommy started to sing using the black mesa sweet voice. 

The lights danced around, cocooning them slightly. It was a bit shaky since Tommy never really used the black mesa sweet voice but that’s what made it special. Benrey realized, after everything, after the betrayal, he was still loved. 

Benrey finally calmed down. Tommy gave Benrey a smooch on his helmet. And Tommy wiped the tears from Benrey's face, giving a smile. 

Tommy outstretched his hand, looking like a literal ray of sunshine. 

"Ready to go back, Benrey" 

Benrey nodded, and took it.

He knew he would have to work to fix the mistakes he made in the past. Forgiveness wasn't going to be easy for some but it wasn't impossibly far away to reach. 

But regardless, he was, and always will be, himself.


End file.
